The Bodyguard
by Cricstar07
Summary: After saving his daughter, Kizashi Haruno appointed Naruto Uzumaki as his daughter Sakura's bodyguard. She gets annoyed with him around everytime he goes with her and decide to prank call him and pretending to be someone and saying that she loves him, driving him crazy and this crazy Love thing becomes a real feeling for Naruto. Will he able to concentrate on work or love? Find out
1. Prologue

A/N : I do not own Naruto or any other related to this, otherwise it surely end up with NaruSaku becoming a pair.

**_ The Bodyguard_**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue **

' It was a moment when your father was about to born, your grand-father drove your grand-mother to hospital reallyfast, until they had a big accident. Your grand-mother was safe, but your grand-father died in that moment. She could not do anything, shouted and cried since your father was about to born, that is until a young man, who was rich, came and helped her and took her to hospital while his servants look after your grand-father, the operation was successful and your father was born and had a complicated life, difficult but her mother never let him feel sad and he promised to protect everyone. Your father is now someone, not someone that he wished, but became someone better.'

20 years passed...

..It was a dark, dusty and scary warehouse where all the toughest goons had kidnapped the girls from Konoha collage. Not only from there but pick some others up, making nearly 120 girls. "Looks like we all got what we needed" they all laugh. "Sakura, I am scared what are we gonna do ? I want to go home, NOW!" Ino screamed as this was the third time it happened "Calm down Ino, otherwise they will hear us and do something wrong with us"

Elsewhere, in a big mansion, all the servants were just listening to a big discussion between the Husband and Wife "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE LOST HER ?" "Calm down Kizashi, please we will find her, the police will find her just like the last time" Mebuki Haruno tried to calm her husband, Kizashi Haruno. Although he wasn't a shoutfull, angered or harsh on everyone, he was a calm, funny and good guy. But Sakura, his daughter, getting kidnapped for the third time was a bit blow-full topic "I don't want her to get hurt, Who knows what they could do" A calm-down Kizashi replied. "I think I know who to call" Mebuki remembered something ."Are you sure about him ?" "Yes" Then Kizashi's mind was made up, He is so not gonna wait 2-hours again "I'll call Tsunade !"

The office was quite, just a tick-tock from a clock was heard. "(Sign) Peace and quite" But "LADY TSUNADE, AN IMPORTANT CALL, NOW!" Shizune running in the office, ruining her peaceful time "Damn-it Shizune, I finally got a little time for myself after working from continuous 4 hours and I'am really tired now, hold my calls"

"But you don't understand its important" Shizune shouted

"What I don't understand, Who is this important person ?!" Replied Tsunade with rage and anger

"Its Haruno" Tsunade calmed, she knew this man from start, kind person and it really seemed important, but what? what would be so important ?

"HELLO TSUNADE I REALLY WANT TO TALK WITH YOU" Kizashi could not hold it anymore

"Calm down first tell me whats wrong ?"

"MY DAUGHTER SAKURA GOT KIDNAPPED, AND FOR THE THIRD TIME! SEND SOME OF YOUR SPECIAL AGENTS TO FIND HER AND OTHER GIRLS" Kizashi getting too much, while Mebuki just standing there, crying.

"Well, in this case I know who came help this situation and this can be done by one person" Tsunade knows that there is a person who hates these types of peoplr, kidnapping girls especially.

"ONLY ONE ! SEND MANY WHY ONE ?!" Kizashi confused

"Oh , you have no idea what type of kid he is, he can beats up people including hard-core gangster so badly that they remember his name, he actions, his style, his everything. Over the past 5 years he is the best of the best agents I can, no, We all can say" Tsunade, sitting down on her chair, putting her feet on the table with a smile.

"This kid sounds familier, do I know him?" Kizashi remebered a kid like him, could he be ...

"Yes, yes you do !"

"Then who is it ?" 'Snapped could it be true, is he really him' Kizashi finally remembered a kid "Is he name is ..."

"Naruto Uzumaki"

So, I hope you guys like it. Its my First story and they are lot more, I'll try to make this story romantic and funny as

well. I had this story in my mind since last 2 months and now I finally posed it. Its all up to you guys whether you like it or not. Please Review . Ciao :) - Cricstar07


	2. Naruto Uzumaki, reporting for duty!

Hi guys I'm Back with the next chapter, enjoy.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND STUFF ...

_**The BodyGuard **_

**Chapter 2 : Naruto Uzumaki, reporting for duty !**

The phone was put down and his face was just got better, which makes Mebuki a little unconfortable. "What happen, who are they going to send ?" Kizashi was quite for a second, then he replied to his wife. "Remember that I saved a women 20 years back from an car accident when she was pregnant ?" "Yes, why ?" With a smile on his face, he clearly said " Her son is now a greatest working agent in Konoha Investigation Agency, and he will save our little girl and others as well. Don't worry OK" "OK" Mebuki replied with a bit relief. Kizashi look out of a window and sign 'Please Naruto my boy, save her'

Back in the K.I. Agency, Tsunade immidiatly told Shizune to phone Jiraiya, a former best agent who is Naruto's trainer and her lover. She know that Naruto is now not with but on vacation because she sent him already 7 missions with Shikamaru, the Agency's criminal genius, to Suna to Iwa to Kumo to Kiri over and over again.

Naruto Uzumaki, aged 20, was just normal, enegetic person who loves to help people. His appereance if you ask, is, nowadays, wearing a normal suit, but on vacations, he looks dashing, especially when he wear black jeans with orange collart-shirt. He has been hit by alot of girls. He was happy with this life, not like the one he had before he turned 16.

During his childhood, he was always picked up by bullies, always the last one, teachers hate him. He studied at Konoha Academy, where Kakashi Hatake, the in-charge NEVER hates him since he heard his loss of father, Minato Namikaze. Naruto's father was Kakashi's, at once, a teacher and he was very greatful to Minato after not only a great teacher, but also an secret agent as well. He was glad that his son is in his academy. A lot of teachers, except Iruka, who understands Naruto's pain, disagrees with Kakashi for keeping Naruto in the academy. But they all manage as the young blond starts to behave after an incident. One late night, he and his mother Kushina were out late after an conversation of Naruto's grade in the academy. At that time he was only 12. Kushina were surrounded by goons, tried to do something wrong. They throw Naruto away. Naruto, seeing his mother cried out for help, got rage and anger so bad that not only he saved her, kicked the goons so badly that they ask and begged forgiveness. He promised his mother that he will become that best agent, surpassing his own father, god-father Jiraiya and other great agents. By the age of 16, he suddenly happen to be graduate that early, shocking and surprising most his friends and the teachers. Kakashi was proud that he did the right thing keeping him.

From Kumo, he is trained by an killer-raping agent name Killer B. He and B are really good friends and ready to help each other out. From Kiri, there agent is very flirtatious, kind and cheerful agent leader Mei, always ready to take any part in mission when Naruto is doing that mission. Naruto finds her bit annoyng, but sweet. From Iwa, Naruto usually hates to see the old guy Onoki, so not much about him. And from Suna, he is really great friends with Garaa, leader of that agency. He probably loves to share his feelings with him. They respect each other well.

Sasuke Uchiha was one the best agents as well, but Naruto prove to be better, making Sasuke jealouse. Sasuke and him were too much back at the academy, but they acted like great brothers. He is in love with a normal working women and Naruto's ...um well cousin you can say, Karin Uzumaki. his others friends were Shikamaru, one that he has been inspired by Naruto's words and actions. He is dating Suna Agent CEO Garaa's elder sister, Temari. Even these two ask Naruto to get in relation with someone, with Temari ready to help. But he simply declined. Neji Hyuga and his cousin Hinata hyuga were together, althouhgh she had eyes only for Naruto, even when he was an Idiot. But times happens with her cousin and her. Rock Lee and Tenten were also cute together. But all these Love stuff Naruto was not interested. So he mostly work.

Back to the present, the train was running so fast. A young spiky-blond hair, wearing black jeans and white collar-shirt, was sitting and enjoying and sign "Life of an agent" travelling back from Suna and he was interrupted by his cell-phone.'Oh come on you have got to be kidding me Tsunade, whats it with you now ?' He answered his phone "Yo Lady T, whats up and whats down, don't tell me about missions cause I'am in important vacation." "STOP RAPING AND LISTEN TO ME, you really have and urgent mission" Tsunade hates to disturb him on his vacation since he deserves the best, but she cannot do anything since wrong things happens at wrong timings. Naruto replied in bored tune "Why can't you send other guys, I am not the only one. They are also there ." Tsunade sign "I could, if this work was not from Kizashi Haruno." Naruto eyes suddenly got up, and became attended and ready to take that mission, since he was the one who saved him and his mother from an accident. "I'll be there in half an hour"

40 minutes later... "Where is he, he should have been here minutes ago" "Relax Lady Tsunade he will be here" The door suddenly open and a voice came,

"Naruto Uzumaki, reporting for duty."

So here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy it well. I know its little crazy about Naruto not taking interest in Love but it will come shortly. So the next chapter will come later. In the meantime, Reviews please. Bye- Cricstar07


	3. Here he comes

Hello Cricstar07 is back, not reviews yet but I'am sure it will come shortly. So here is chapter 3 and enjoy.

A/N: I do not own any of Naruto story.

_** The BodyGuard**_

**Chapter 3 : Here he comes**

"So what's the sitch Lady T ?" Naruto had enter the office, staring at them. "I am really sorry Naruto for interrupting your vacation but as you can see th-" Tsunade got interrupted "I know Lady Tsunade but since it is 's work, you know me, I would never REGRET his work. Because you know, he is the one who saved my mom and me. So what's the sitch ?" Naruto happily said this, as he own Kizashi one."Well , the fact is that the Konoha Academy, as you have studied there before, 120 girls have been kidnapped from their according to Kakashi, your former teacher and principal, and one of them is 's daughter and you better save them all before they shipped them away." "WHAT ?! SHIP THEM AWAY ? WHO THE HCEK ARE THIS PEOPLE ?" Naruto never heard such a work from goons. This is really nuts. "I know Naruto, that is why you are really the best. And one more thing, others are quite busy so your alone." "Like always." Naruto look in bit angered, everytime he wants a tag team, he always gets alone since everyone are 'Working' "Tell me the location so I can leave" "Well Naruto, its just South-west of Konoha." Naruto just got more angered "THAT JUST THE PLACE I PASSED, COMING BACK FROM SUNA AFTER LITTLE DAY TIME WITH GARAA!" Tsunade just starred "Oppss, My bad, Sorry. I'll call Yamoto."

Few minutes later...

"Hello Naruto, good to see you again." Yamoto, one the best drivers of the agents." You really had tough time didn't you ?" Naruto came and hand-shake with Yamoto "Yeah, really tough time, good to see you too Yamoto". "Shall we ?" Yamoto open the door for him "Lets go then, -tebayo" Naruto's one and only professional catch phrase 'Dattebayo'. He everytime say this, well not everytime, at the end of the words."Looks like your saying 'dattebayo' haven't stop, huh?" Yamoto chuckled "What can I say, once you get this, its hard to stop it." and off they go.

They arrived in less than 20 minutes as Yamoto drove the car really fast.

Inside the warehouse...

"I am really tired and scared, its been an 1 and half-hours now since they caught us." Sakura said, as other girls, including her best friend Ino agreed with her. These guys, by capturing them and ship them to other countries, get them a large amount of money, say a million or two. The girls were tired, infact got bit sleepy. This was the girls last day at Konoha academy, since all of them are in college now. They were just visiting their old academy after 3 months, they really missed it so much. College is something not like schools. They lost hopes as they thought that this time no one will come again to rescue for these goons, they were just waiting for their ship to arrive, but while they wait they were laughing and enjoying and one of them were teasing them about to take out anyone of the girls and start raping them, giving alot of scare to the girls. All this stopped, because they heard a loud noise of knock."Someone go and check, were enjoying there." There were like 50 men. 10 of them were guards and one of them went to check. He look at the door hole and saw no one. "There's no one there" Shouted the guard, until the door got smashed with a strong kick and the guard flew towards the other guys. "Alright, whose the wise guy kidnapped the girls,-tebayo ?" Naruto shout, brought hopes alive back to girls as they start smiling that someone have finally came to rescue them. "Listen kid..." The moment Naruto heard the word 'kid' from anyone, especially from goons, he gets mad. 'For God sake I'm not a child anymore, I'm 20' Naruto angerliy thought." ...We do a favour for you, Why don't you go home and play with a ball or something." The head goon continue and Naruto replied with a simple "OK" much to shock to girls as Sakura said to Ino "WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY, IS HE REALLY LEAVING?" and all the goons were laughing at the kid. But Naruto had other plans as he pick up a heavy rod and perfectly throw at the head goons stomach, leaving him down for a while. Then along with the head, the guard who got smashed also got up, in which Naruto replied "one against 50 huh, Lady T was right, you guys are something." Naruto had a good counting result as he count them while he was in deep thought. Then one by another Naruto kick and puch every guy up alot, with his actions and senses, he sense everyone whoever tries to hit him from behind. Some jump from the air, some came out from the ground, but they were no much for his awesomeness in this round. "Really guys, you are just losing from a kid,-tebayo." He got the goons angry, but still no match. The one and only remaining was the goons head as he got picked up by Naruto "Please sir, let me go, I begged you please." He was shivering, and scared, Never he saw a kid with such a skill . Naruto, with an eye to eye said one of his farvoit dialouge "Do me a favor, that never do one" and he throw him really far away. He saw Tsunade, who was at that time really shocked and surprised with his amazing skills, seeing it again after years. Lady Tsunade, came with Konoha agents and Konoha police. He open the container where alot for girls were waiting to get out. As they all ran and Naruto shout "OUT GET OUT!", Sakura hit her shoulders with his, as both of them didn't realise that they are going to be with each other within hours.

The goons were under arrest, with every girls returning with each of the agents and police back to their respected house. They also brought the Ambulance, just incase. "Good job, Naruto. Once again you saved the day." Tsunade and Yamoto along with Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji and Rock Lee were there. "Aww it was nothing, just doing my job." While they had a little talked with each other, Tsunade went to both Sakura and Ino and took them with her, without telling anyone. "Hay, where is Lady T ?" Naruto wonder, with Yamoto replying "She went to somewhere important." Yamoto knows the situation of the Harunos, and kept secret as well.

Back at the Haruno mansion

"MOM, DAD!" Sakura yelled, as she was, once again, came back to them, running towards them and hugging them tightly "Oh Sakura, my baby. Were really glad your Ok and Ino, were glad your here as well. Your parents were dead worrying this time." Mebuki replied with tears, along with Kizashi, who went to Tsunade and had a little talk with her." Lady Tsunade, your work as the head agent really helped. Please thank Naruto for me." Tsunade with a smile, replied "Don't worry, I will." Kizashi then ask her something really important " Tsunade, It looks like my enemies have started to make things worse, they really putting me into pressure. If this continues, what other people will think of me ? Now I am thinking something really important not only for Sakura, but Ino as well. You already know her parents and they are really good friends of mine, they really trust us. And you also know that Sakura and Ino need to move to another location since their college is like 5 hours away from here." Tsunade got bit confused "What are you trying to say ?" Kizashi look at a picture, took out from his pocket, a picture of a blond boy with a red hair women. "I am saying that please assign Naruto as my daughter's bodyguard." Tsunade starred at him. She accepted the offer. She knows that its going to be a big job for Naruto.

"Don't worry, I'll assign him first thing in the morning."

So here is chapter 3, I hope you guys enjoy it. For me this is a really good chapter I wrote. Chapter 4 will be her within 4 days, I guess since I have alot of work. See ya guys oh and Reviews please. Bye - Cricstar07


	4. Meeting

Hi everyone Cricstar07 is back. Sorry for such a long delay. I did not got much time and I was working on my other story 'What have I done ?!'. So here is 4th chapter. Enjoy.

_**The BodyGuard**_

**Chapter 4 : Meeting**

It was somewhere 9 at night, after an event happen on morning. Naruto was really tired. He was having dinner with his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. "You really are tired Naruto. How was the work today ?" Kushina asked her 18 year old blond son, who was, well fall asleep. "NARUTO! WAKE UP!" Kushina yelled and Naruto at that moment got up "Sorry Mom. I'am really tired after today's work. It went really well." Naruto give a reply in sleepy tune. "So what happen that made you so sleepy ?" Kushina said while she started to pick up dishes. "Well mom it was like this ; I was coming back from Suna then I had this call from Lady Tsunade about a little trouble so I went to a warehouse to stop those thugs for kidnapping more than 100 girls and I beat them up pretty well." Kushina was surprised "WHAT ?!" "Yeah it was like that and then I had to wait outside then Lady Tsunade came back with the reinforcements and then ... well thats it." Kushina came to him and give her son a kiss on his cheek "That was really sweet of you, Naruto. Who knows what could have done. Now go and get some rest. Tommorow you need to go and meet your former Principal Kakashi, OK." Before Naruto could reply, he was already asleep where Kushina thought 'I'll go get the blanket. Goodnight Sweetheart.'

It was bright sunny day. Naruto went to his old Academy where he met his old teachers. He entered a room, a office where Kakashi was sitting. "Yes, come in." Kakashi called from behind the door. "Hi Kakashi sensai, its me, Naruto." The moment he heard, Kakashi stood up from his sit and greet that kid. "Naruto, how are you ? Its been years now." Naruto was really happy to see him again. "I'm all good -tebayo." He smiled with a big grin. Both of them walk out from the office and took a walk through out the Academy. "So Naruto, what brings you here ?" "Well, I wanted to meet you guys. I missed you guys alot. I've been working alot lately." Naruto replied. "Ah yes, your work. I'm really surprised that you are going a really good job. I'm really proud of you, Naruto. Your mother told me everything. So want to meet others." Kakashi said as they walk in the staff room. "Oh sure I do." When he entered the room, everyone was happy to see him again. "Hi everyone, The trouble maker is back !" Kurenai, Asuma, Guy and all the other teachers were glad to see him. "Hi there kid. Hows it going ?" Asuma replied to his greetings. "Really well, sensai Asuma. What about you ?" "Good as well." Next was Kurenai "We heard your doing a pretty well at the Agency ?" "Yup, I'm one of the best agents." Naruto said and then thought 'Is Asuma and Kurenai are still dating, or they have finally married ?' Kurenai and Asuma were in relationship way back. "Hello Naruto, How is my little nasty student. Tell me, how is my favorite student Lee is going, is he doing well ? TELL ME !" Guy always support Lee as he support guy. Naruto reply by stepping back a bit "Yes is really is doing great.'' "My student blooms well as I hear he is doing great. I want to meet him." But before things got worst, Kakashi took him out "Well everyone we had a nice time so Naruto and I have some work to do. See you later." Once they were out, Naruto was grateful to him. "Thanks a lot, Guy sensai creeps me out. So Kakashi sensai, do you still read those Icha-Icha Novels given by Jiraiya ?" Naruto knows that every time Kakashi is alone, he reads these books. One time he caught him reading it during exams when he was conducting one. "Yes Naruto I am still reading those." Naruto laughed and ask a question "So tell me, Is Asuma and Kurenai are still dating, or they have finally married ?". Kakashi replied "They are finally married, and they have a daughter. I'll send some pictures." Naruto smiled and his phone rings. "Oh great, its her. I gotta go. Its nice to see you sensai, bye." "Goodbye Naruto." Kakashi smiled, as he thought 'You really are a working person now.'

At the Konoha Investigation Agency, Naruto entered the office and saw Tsunade "Ah Naruto, come in. Take a sit." Naruto sat down "So whats the call ?" Tsunade sat down as well and explained him "Naruto, the moment has came. now ask your help, by bodyguarding her daughter Sakura." "OK, how dose she look like ?" Tsunade reached her pocket and took out a picture. "Here you go." Naruto took the picture and laughed a bit. "Whats so funny about her ?" "Actually Tsunade, This photo show nothing but you and Jiraiya kissing." Tsunade blushed, snatched the photo from him and took out the another one, this time by looking at it first. "Ah this one is right." She give the photo to him and Naruto blushed. Never he saw such a beautiful face. Tsunade saw his cheeks were pink "Why are you blushing, is she cute ?" Naruto put the photo in his pocket and replied. "Oh a yes I mean whatever. Give me the address and I leave right away. I'm waiting outside." Naruto walk out of the office with Tsunade thought in her head 'Looks like this will get him in love with her.'

So right, Chapter ends here. I'm sorry guys for posting this in such a long time. I'm having problems in my laptop, then I also woking on my other story 'What have I done ?!' and starting this Thursday on 29th Jan, I'm having Exams for 2 weeks. While I'm on hiatus (paused), I leave you guys with something. Tell me a good name for girl which will be useful in this story. Bye and reviews - Cricstar07


	5. First Interactions

Hi everyone Cricstar07 is back. Sorry for such a long delay. I did not got much time because of exams and I was working on my other story 'What have I done ?!' which I have told you before. So here is 5th chapter. Enjoy.

_** The BodyGuard**_

**Chapter 5 : First Interactions**

Naruto took the bus since Yamoto have other work and he left the office. "He is on his way." Tsunade was talking to her phone. Naruto took out his wallet and look at the picture of Sakura. Never he seen such a beautiful face, sea green eyes, lovely pink hair. But he have to concentrate on his work. 'This is going to be a long trip.' He thought, as it was an hour drive.

Choji, a big guy who works for the Harunos, was called up to their house for some arrangements. As he was told that a Bodyguard will come to protect Sakura and along with Ino, him and her with someone else who he don't know, will go to another house due to the college of both ladies is really far away. 'Man, and I thought they really gave me a vacation. I really work hard in that house. I'm glad I'm going to see Sakura and Ino again but seeing her will get me into trouble.' Choji always had troubles with Mebuki, as he always thinks himself the best worker, but Mebuki knows how much 'Work' he does. 'I really need to catch that bus.' As he was running, he got on time but the conductor stopped him ''Listen man, the bus is full so you can't get in.'' Choji replied by shouting "Atleast I can stand." "No you can't." Choji got angered so he pushed him out and got in "HEEEEYYYY..." The conductor shout but the door of the bus closed before anyone could hear him. There he meets Karui and got hit "Watch it fatso" Choji hates it when people calls him fat "Who are you calling fat ?" He pushed her aside. "Why you ..." BAM ! Choji got punched and he sat down besides Naruto. Both of them travelling in the same bus. "Huh Women. Hi I'm Choji" Choji greets but no reply came from Naruto as he looked out of the window. 'OK this guy is something...' Choji thought as he look like he was thinking about someone. Naruto yet again took out his wallet and see that picture and Choji spot it 'Wha the what ? He have the photo of Sakura, 's daughter ? Oh man...He could be targeting her. He is a killer ! I must warn them at once'. He stood up from the seat and went back of the bus and called Kizashi's assistant, Iruka.

"What is it, Choji ?" Choji panicking replying the answer "Sir, I just saw a guy who have Sakura's picture with him. I think he is targeting her." "WHAT !?" Iruka stood up and went outside "What do you mean by targeting her ?" "No really. Better be prepared for this because he is coming here." Choji staring at Naruto as he talks to Iruka. "Very well then. Thanks for the information. "In the pink bedroom, a young female who ages 19, have pink hair, intelligence and beauty rose up from her bed as she was getting ready. Minutes later, she was watching her favorite horror movie. Sakura was really attractive to the T.V. as she had no idea who was behind her. "Sakura ?" "AAHHHH WHA- WHAT THE HECK, INO? YOU SCARED ME." Ino was behind. She is living with Sakura ever since they started their new college. The Yamanakas and the Harunos were best friends from the start. "Why do you always watch these horror films when you get scared ?" Ino replied "Shut it Ino pig, I wasn't scared"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

While the girls were talking, a pigeon accidentally fell into Sakura's room and Sakura took one shirt, without knowing, throws at the pigeon. While the pigeon tries to escape, it tries fly. Down at the yard, Iruka and some guards were in the meeting "Alright, I just got the news from Choji that there is a killer who is coming here. Watch out for him. You, keep an eye on the girls. They are important. Now lets move!" "YES SIR!" Iruka looked back and, surprisingly he saw Choji running to him "Choji, you made it." "Yes, I got out from the bus and took the shortcut." Choji was catching his breath, Iruka left him with saying "Watch out for him as you only saw his face.". While he was catching his breath, he saw Karui and gasped 'Oh man, she knows Kizashi Haruno ? I'm dead if he finds out that I pushed her. He hates those guys who don't have respect for girls.'

Back to the room, the girls were talking until suddenly Ino spot the shirt flying itself. "Uh, Sakura What is that ?" She points the shirt and Sakura took a look as well. "Oh man, is that a ...a ghost ?" The girls scream, meaning they got everyones attention "What is going on up there ?" Iruka shout and Choji replied from behind "It must be the killer." "I told you to watch out for him. What were you thinking ?" He left and Choji thought 'The girl who I met at the bus'. "Whats going on here ?" A voice came from behind, It was Naruto. He arrived, Shocking Choji. "Killer ? Naruto stood there 'wait, did he call me a killer?' "Killer ? I will bloody kill you." Naruto come walking to him but Choji ran to the girls room and Naruto followed him, not to kill him, but to find that voices. The girls got out from their rooms and Sakura and Naruto bumped with each other. Sakura stood up '' Sorry, my ba- Oh o." Sakura step back to Ino and when Naruto stood up, he saw her face. He was like, WOW to her beauty, but that moment interrupted as the guards came. Confusions were happening as the girls and the guards thought Naruto is the killed while Naruto thought the guards are after the girls. Naruto beat up those guards and both Ino and Sakura mummer-ed "He is a one tough killer".

Kizashi arrived, along with Mebuki, Iruka, Choji and Karui. "What in the world is going on here and who are you ?" Kizashi questioned with Ino making a sudden answer "He tried to kill us" points at Naruto and he replied "What No, that wasn't the plan. I came here to help" Sakura shut him "Shut it, you tried to kill us" "No way" Naruto's first talk with her and Kizashi stop them "QUIET !" He turned to Naruto and recognized the boy "Naruto, is that you ?" "Yes Sir, Its me Naruto." Others stared at them especially Sakura. "Iruka, take the girls away" Iruka took them away, with Sakura staring at Naruto. "How is your mother ?" Kizashi ask the lad "She is good and all thanks to you sir, I'm living, she is living." Naruto replied followed by his goofy grin. "I'm sorry I couldn't save your father that time. I was really upset as I lost my best Bodyguard. He was given respect by everyone." Kizashi sadly replied, knowing that Naruto's life without a father. "I know you tried. but don't worry I don't mind it bad." Both of them smiled at each other and Choji spoke up "Sir for the first time I've made a mistake." Mebuki was unhappy to him 'Greats, he is back. Come on Kizashi' "What ?" she ask "That I thought he is the killer." Choji replied laughing a bit. Mebuki hits him on his head "You fool, this isn't the first time, You made mistakes everytime." "Karui, will you please show Naruto's room for tonight ?" "Yes sir" Kizashi turned to Naruto "Go and take rest. Tonight I need to discuss some things."

Oh man, That was one chapter. Love NaruSaku pairings. I know I published it after a long time but what can I do, I have a lot of work. Well then That's it for now till then, reviews - Cricstar07


	6. College day

Hello everyone Cricstar07 is back with another chapter. Sorry about a really long delay. I hope this chapter makes you guys laugh a bit. I'm trying to make it funnier. So enjoy.

_** The BodyGuard**_

**Chapter 6 : College day**

It was 5 hours when Naruto arrived at Haruno residence. Kizashi was really happy to see the young lad again. It was night time and both Naruto and Kizashi were talking. "So Naruto, my boy. You see my old enemies are trying to take advantage of me by kidnapping Sakura over and over again. From tomorrow, along with Choji, whom you met earlier today, Kurai and the girls will leave to a new destination. Sakura love to go to college and this college is really far away" Kizashi talking with Naruto replying "How far?" "Like 4 hours and so." Naruto was shock to hear that "4 HOUR AND SO ?!" Really this far the college is. I mean can't they find a closer one. "I know what you are thinking Naruto, But believe me. That College is Mr. Hiruzen Satrobi's. One of the most greatest person living in Konoha. He have a good partnership with other colleges as well. So that's the best college." "OK, so my work is to bodyguard not only your daughter but help her as well." Naruto said "Oh if you can I mean if she allows. Please Naruto, protect her." Kizashi replied "She is my charming darling and I really don't want to lose her. In fact, she is getting married."

"Don't worry sir she will be safe under my WHAT ? getting Married ?!'' This shock and sadden Naruto as he feels different for the first time . First time face-to-face he met Sakura and he felt different for her unlike he felt for any other girl. "Yes Naruto marriage. Right after her graduation she will get married. You may don't know this family but I want you to attend as well." Kizashi answered

"Yeah sure I will." Naruto replied sadly. 'That strange, did he fall for her ? He NEVER falled for any girl before.' Kizashi thought as he saw his sadness. "Well then go to bed Naruto. From tomorrow on you will have to do the big work."

Sakura's room

"Boy that blondy was Hot guy." Ino always like to flirt around with the guys she like. "Shut up Ino. I didn't know dad was inviting some guess."

"Who is same age as us" Ino said

"How can you be so sure, I mean he is tall and we are only 20."

"Well I over-heard the conversation between your dad and him this evening. So he is 20 as well. Pretty sweet huh. You know forehead he is good for you." Ino winked at her, causing Sakura to blush a bit and then "WHAT THE HELL INO! (calm down) No, no way he is good for me I mean look at him, he looks crazy, bit over and-"

"Hot" Ino interruppted. "You know what, good night. Tomorrow we have a big day." Sakura said and went to sleep. Ino giggled a bit and start thinking about Naruto.

Outside the hall, Choji and Karui stared at each other for a while, and then he spoke "Listen, sorry I pushed you earlier today I mean, I really am. I hate when people calls me fat. I know I am but its just its a habit of eating too much." Kurai stared at him for seconds and then sign and replied "I know you are and I'm sorry as well by punching you and calling you fat." Choji came bit close and said "So, are we even ?" Karui smiled "Yes, yes we are."

Next day

Girls bags were pack to move to next location, their new home since the college is too far away. Choji and karui got their bags and things. Kizashi sitting on his chair with Mebuki and Sakura and Ino passed them with Sakura saying "Bye dad, mom we are off." Kizashi stood up, laughed a bit "My dear, not so fast. There is something you girls are missing." Sakura replied "Dad we got everything. Especially college forms and stuff."

Kizashi smiled "Still missing."

"OK what did we miss?" Ino replied this time. Kizashi pointed to 'him'. Everyone's head turned and saw Naruto, dressed up in a suit and wearing sun glasses and he said "Bodyguard Naruto Uzumaki reporting ma'am." He said this like how a soldier says. Not only both Ino and Sakura, but faces of them (except Choji since he knew it from Kizashi) along with Mebuki, Iruka and Karui were like "What ?".

"OK dad good joke" Sakura said, but Kizashi smiled with his eyes closed. "Are you serious Kizashi, I mean sending our daughter and Ino with HIM ?" Mebuki pointed Naruto who stood like a statue, quietly listening to the conversation. "Relax dear, I know Naruto to long and believe me, he will protect our girls." Naruto this time replied "Don't worry ma'am, I will protect them and won't let them get hurt. Please believe me." Mebuki stared the girls, Sakura's head was shaking while Ino's like 'Hell ya, bring him !' Mebuki sign and finally agreed "Ok, but I don't want to hear any complains." Naruto replied "Yes ma'am" And they left.

4 and half hours later

"Hello college !" Ino and Sakura were excited, they made to the most awaited place (after they revisited their old academy then got themselves into trouble) but Sakura was bit annoyed the way Naruto acted. He stood out of the car first, making everyone's attention to him. "Ma'am do not come out of the car until I say so." Both girls were out, and ran "OK ma'am you can come out now." No reply. He sneaked through the window, saw no one was there. Then he spot them and came towards to them. Kohonamaru, you can say college's ...um whatever you can call him. Son of Asuma and grand-son of Hirunzen, the college's head. Kohonamaru may be a troublesome, but a good kid. He saw both Sakura and Ino "Welcome back ladies. How are you ?" Sakura replied in hurried "Fine good to see you again, Do one thing. See that guy in suit (Point at Naruto) Distract him. I'll tell you everything later." Kohonamaru said yes with thumbs up. Along with him, others blocked Naruto's way. "Hey, whose the kid ?" Kohonamaru was 16. "Who you calling kid, suit case ?" Naruto stared at him "Suit case huh, I will pack you, hand bag. Now move everyone I got my duty to bodyguard " With that, He pushed everyone away and Kohonamaru thought 'Bodyguard ? This I like to hear.'

Both Ino and Sakura look at the side ways "Do you think we lost him ?" Sakura said with Ino replied "I think we did" Both of them turn their heads and shocked to see him. After all, this college is big, Really big. "Where were you. We have been looking for you ?" Sakura said somewhat such a way he thought that she really needed a bodyguard. "I'm sorry ma'am lost in a traffic." He replied with Ino said "Lets go then." While they are walking, Ino questioned "Hey Naruto, can't you come here as our friend." He replied "Bodyguards can't be friends." This time Sakura questioned "Why ?" "Because they can't." Naruto's phone ring, He answered it with his earphone. "Where are you now ?" Mebuki called, and sounded angry "Ma'am, we reached the location in 4 hours, girls got ready and we are here at the college and right know I'am following them to the class room."

Silence...until all the girls screamed and went out of the room, standing in such a way (Like a player playing his final game and team stands in line for him). Naruto came out, with is hands back, smiling and saying sorry. Mebuki got furious, what happen there "What happen and where are you staning?!" Naruto replied "That was the sound of college girls. and I'am standing outside."

"Why are you standing outside, You should be guarding them."

"Ma'am, do I have to bodyguard them in toilets as well" He blushed while he said this.

"Stand outside." was the only reply came from her.

Naruto caught up with the girls and entered the class, but the class stand up the moment he enter with all of them (except Sakura and Ino) saying "GOOD MORNING SIR". Naruto stared everyone of them and replied "Not sir, bodyguard." One of them said "Bodyguard ?" "Yes Bodyguard." Ibiki, the class teacher enters. Everyone standing up, greeting him and he told them to sit. However, Naruto didn't. Ibiki caught him and "Should I write on the board, sit down." "Bodyguards don't sit"

"Bodyguard ? Whose ?"

Naruto point at Sakura while she cover her face with her hands. "Ok then, since you are in my class, you should sit down."

"I said Bodyguards don't sit."

"Why not even in toilets ?" Kohonamaru said, even he is studying in the same class. Under his grandfather's orders, he is studying as well. "We do." Was Naruto's reply. Sakura couldn't hold it as she grab his collar, and bring him closer "If you can sit, then sit on my head, But Naruto please sit down." OK was the reply and he pick up Kohonamaru and pushed him to the other side. Class laugh with Ibiki this time getting too much. "You know, if Sakura's father wasn't a big guy around, I would have kick both of you out, even if she did'nt do anything. Alright class open the books." While he was teaching, Naruto was listening carefully while Sakura's eyes were all on Naruto. Ibiki caught her with his saying "...that level is now increased to 80% and for those who are not listening ..." He took a duster and throws at her, but Naruto caught it and threw back to him, getting hit. Everyone gasped,

"Get out of my class." Ibiki said

"I'am a Bodyguard sir, I can't leave."

"Get OUT!"

"But sir I -"

"I said LEAVE!" To much from Ibiki, still

"But I-" "YOU IDIOT NARUTO, GET OUT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING !"

"Yes ma'am." He got up and went out, but standing outside. Everyone in class got scared from Sakura. Bit scared and relieved, Ibiki said "Thank you. Now we can continue." Sakura's eyes went outside to Naruto, sign and thought 'This will be a long semester.'

WOW! What a long chapter! Damn this one is good. So do you guys like it? Oh and don't forget I need a good girl name for my next chapter. I'll be out for a while. I'll come back after 17th April cause this time, to be honest, I'am having exams again. Damn this school and the next exam is Biology, Great -_- and also About my other story 'What have I done?!' I'm not abandoning. I will continue and I got chance for this chapter only and I will comeback after 17th of April. So name please and don't forget to review. Ciao - Cricsta07


	7. How to distract your BodyGuard

Hello everyone Cricstar07 is back with another chapter. My apologies for delay. I promise that this chapter will make your day (I hope). Enjoy

_** The BodyGuard**_

**Chapter 7 : How to distract your BodyGuard**

Hours been past by since the class room part and girls were getting annoyed (well Ino was enjoying a bit). During lunch hour Sakura, Ino, Kohonamaru and his friends, Udon and Moegi, and couple of girls were sitting together with Sakura trying to figure out how to stay away from Naruto, who was watching both girls from far. "This is stupid. I can't believe dad really appointed Bodyguard for us and he is getting on my nerves. There is got to be a way to distract him to something." Sakura breaks the silence with Ino, while looking at Naruto, questing "I wonder when the last time he smiled?" Kohonamaru answer "When he ruin your life." Sakura stares at him "My life is already ruined." Kohonamaru puts his feet up on the table and says "Huh good.(Looks at Naruto) Look at him, what a model. Man in Black." While they watch him, Naruto moves aside a bit, leans down and smell some flowers. "I think he is kind a cute." One of the girls said, with others along with Ino agreeing with Ino ask Sakura "Come on Sakura admit it, he is cute right?" Sakura looks at him, observe him a bit and admit "Yeeeaahh, He is a bit cute. (Paused for a while) At least some how we need to change his uniform." ''But how?" Ino asked with Kohonamaru putting his feet down and said "I got an Idea."

Back at the house

It was night time. Naruto was only covered with a shirt and a tower. He went to the bathroom while Sakura sneak in and take his uniforms out with her along with an iron. Choji was asleep while Sakura silently burn the pants, the coat and his white collar shirt. She puts them back the way it was and ran. Naruto came out, picks his pants first and found from both sides, holes following the same thing with the coat and collar shirt. When he look through it, he saw Choji with an iron. He came to him and touch the iron which was still hot. He decide to burn his butt. Both girls and Karui woke up because of his scream and girls came down watching the scene. Ino laughed as she knew Sakura did. Sakura snatched the iron "Naruto stop. What the hell are you doing?" Choji got up and start speaking "Sakura he burn by butt because he thinks that I burn his uniform." Naruto picks his uniform and hands over to her "Look at this ma'am." Sakura scold him "Naruto look, Ino and I know Choji for long. He wouldn't do this." "Then who did?" Naruto ask and there was a complete silence. Choji broke it" Can we go to sleep? I'm really sleepy. And Naruto you will get your new uniform but can I get new butt? Lets see how I can sleep with my butt burn." Karui went to her room while both the girls went up with Ino happily saying "From tomorrow no uniform" and Hi-fives with Sakura.

Morning arrives with Karui sees something and went upstairs. Sakura and Ino were getting ready when she heard Karui calls them both "Sakura, Ino you girls better check this out." Ino got up "What is it" They followed her to balcony and they saw Naruto, who was in his new uniform, exercising with a rock (That's not what she wanted to show them). They went down stairs. While Naruto was exercising he mummers "1001, 1002 Build your body like a rock and win he heart of Sakura." When the girls came down Sakura asked "Again new uniform?" Naruto stared at her and says "I cannot do to college without a uniform." Choji came and said "See, it happened in night that when you girls went to sleep he went out to find new uniform and came back before you girls wake up." "You mean you didn't sleep the whole night?" Ino question and Naruto shakes his head. Naruto starts "See ma'am-" He was cut by Ino "Oh please Naruto call us with our names." Naruto then spoke again "OK, Sakura and Ino please get ready were leaving." Sakura gives Naruto a death glare and went to her room to get ready with Naruto question Choji "Is she OK?" Choji was eating a bag of potato chips "I don't know." and continues to eat. Silences was there for seconds when Naruto spoke "You sure love to eat." Yup was the reply.

When the girls came and sat in the car so as Naruto, a mysterious figure from behind sees all of them and calls his master "Sir, I've found her but that bodyguard is with her as well."

At college at lunch time, Kohonamaru was disappointed as his plan fails. "I can't believe my plan failed. What a guy. Have you ever see one who went to different stores after midnight and came back on the morning just for his uniform? All have spoiled." Sakura sat besides him "Because of him I'm crazy. Whenever I go, I only see him. Ugh." Kohonamaru drink some juice and spoke "There is got to be some way to distract that model." Sakura takes some bite of her sandwich and spoke "The worst part is I can't even tell his to dad. He thinks its the best for me. Do something Kohonamaru." Kohonamaru said "I'm thinking I'm thinking. WAIT I GOT IT. Lets take a help from some girl and tell her that she has to prank call him and tell him that she is madly in love with him. This way he will be completely distracted." Sakura's mood lighten up "Kohonamaru that's genius. But who can we ask?" Bell rang and they went to their classes with both of them says they will meet each other later.

At home, the girls were well to them treated like new soldiers by Naruto. They were doing different types of exercising. Punching, jogging, push-ups whatever you name and it went till night with Naruto concluding "That's it for the night ladies. We will continue tomorrow at 4. Good night." He give a big grin to them and both girls giving him death glares. At the girls room, Sakura came in angry with her saying "He is a Hitler. I'm gonna kill him. AGHHHH." She tore her notebook "AND NOW BECAUSE OF HIM I TORE MY NOTEBOOK." Ino drink a glass of water "Chill Sakura everything will be alright. I hope." Sakura sat down at her bed "I'm so gonna ruin him (an Idea blast in her mind) BY PHONE." Ino chuck while drinking "No. Are you nuts?" She turn around with Sakura took a spare phone and an old sim card out of her drawer and start doing something on the sim card and puts in that phone. Ino turn around and watch what she did "Isn't that the spare phone my dad give?"

"Yup"

"And what are you doing?"

"See since I'm smart I just turn this old sim card into something." Sakura switch on the phone "When you call someone with his card insert, instead of name, it will say 'Private Number' to that person's phone. So this way he cannot recognize me." Ino stared and said "He can by recognizing your voice. He is one damn bodyguard." Sakura give her smile, change her voice and start speaking in deep, beautiful voice "Hello, is this Ino Yamanaka?" Ino could'nt believe it that it was really her voice "WOW, you just give an example and that was amazing. NO NO NO NO. Don't" But it was too late as Sakura already calls Naruto.

His phone rings and he answer "Hello, Hello, Hello" He disconnects and again she start to call him. He was puncing and again came to his phone, picks up and answer "Hello, Hello, Hello. Damn prank callers." Again disconnects. Sakura laughs a bit and Ino stopping him. Phone ring again and this Choji said "Hold it Naruto let me check, who is disturbing your training." He walks up to his phone, answer and puts it on speaker. "HELLO" said Choji in loud voice and this time Sakura speaks up "Hello?" Choji smile and said "There is some girl." Sakura laugh slowly and said "Is this bodyguard Naruto Uzumaki's phone?" Choji jokes with her "No this is black berry's phone. Who are you?" Sakura blushed a bit because this is what she said "I'm his girlfriend speaking." Choji got excited. He has a girlfriend? But Naruto wasn't happy because he loves Sakura. Too bad he did'nt know it was actually Sakura. He walks up to Choji, snatch it and says "Listen whoever you are, I don't even have a girlfriend so don't call me again or I'll break your bones!" Ino laugh slowly from behind so did Sakura and she continue with a blush again "Oh Naruto honey, is the the way to talk with your girlfriend?" Naruto in anger disconnects with Sakura also disconnecting and going to sleep "I think that's enough for today. Good night." Ino also says "Look I don't want you to get caught I know its fun but-" Sakura cuts her "But whatever Ino. We will see tomorrow. Gooood Night."

So how was it? Really cool huh. That's why I need a good girl name so Sakura can pose herself with that person and keep prank calling Naruto. And who is this mysterious figure and what does he want from her? Till next time. Ciao and don't forget to review. - Cricstar07


	8. Just having fun

Hey everyone, Cricstar07 is back. I know I know it's been really long now. I'm really sorry. You see guys this last couple of months was complete vacation for me. I had to go different places plus this new Naruto gaiden chapters are driving me crazy. So here is chapter no.8. Please enjoy.

**_The BodyGuard_**

**Chapter 8: Just having fun**

It was 4 am and Naruto start knocking to the girls' room. Ino was already up with a scare, thinking he figure out but then she realize that he was waking them up for some exercise. Naruto kept knocking the door "Girls come on get up. I'm doing this because your father has given me the orders, Sakura. Please get up." Ino opened the door and saw Karui with Naruto holding a tray of some tea. Sakura was still sleeping with Ino coming towards her and pull her blanket away and she screamed "WHAT THE HECK, INO?" And that's where she saw Naruto and Karui were standing with Naruto blushing a bit to see Sakura sleeping in her night gown "I'll go get the walking machine ready." He went away with Karui following him. "Don't do this next time. It's embarrassing." Sakura said to Ino who was smiling at her "Well if you don't wake up next time when he is waking you up, then I'll do this. Now come on before he comes back." Ino went to change with Sakura still in bed, lied down and said "Hitler."

"Faster girls faster" Naruto was giving them commands. When Naruto looked away Sakura took out her phone and start calling Naruto. His phone rings "Hello?" He answered "Hello, Hello, Hello" He cut it and look at the girls and said "it was wrong number" again Sakura calls him and he picks up again and repeating saying 'Hello' which Sakura make her move "What's the matter Naruto, Is something wrong?" Naruto put his phone behind him while facing both Ino and Sakura "Oh ah yes you see someone is kinda prank calling me (Sakura calls again) Listen why don't you girls go to bed. Your class is over. Today I need to take someone else's class." Sakura and Ino smiled at each other and said 'OK' and ran off. When they reach the room Sakura happily said "See if we keep doing this we don't have to get up early at morning." "And no exercise" said Ino and they were off to bed. Again Ino start complaining "And if he figures out then?" Sakura just smiled "Oh Ino again. He will NEVER find out. GOOOOD NIIGHTTT!"

Meanwhile Naruto waited and waited. Half an hour later call came again and this time he spoke in anger "Listen you bastard I know you are pranking me so don't you even dare say anything" "Naruto what is the meaning of this?" The caller was none other than Kizashi himself. "AHHH KIZASHI sir I'm soooo sorry I didn't meant to say this to you. You see it's this someone who kept calling me." Kizashi then spoke up "And what if this caller was a girl? Would you talk to her like this?" Naruto gulped "No sir never." "Good and speaking of girls, how are they doing?" Naruto look around in an empty room "Ahh they are doing great faster girls faster! See it's all under control." Kizashi smiled "Well that's good to hear. Well good day." He cut the line and Naruto signed and thought 'Even he gets early. Wait till I get my hands on her. But how?' And then again Naruto waited for to call him again. The whole hour or two. He waited.

Morning, Ino was already up and said "Sakura get up before that Hitler comes and knock the door again." She was up and she spoke "Oh god. Today he must change his uniform" She took out her phone and start calling Naruto again in which Ino though 'Oh no not again. Down stairs Naruto was ready in his black bodyguard uniform wearing sun glasses. His phone rang from the other room which Choji came and brought his phone and left. It says "Private Number" He knew it was her and he picked up. "Look what did I tell you about calling me?" Sakura laughed "Oh Naruto I'm sorry I just couldn't stop thinking about you." Naruto got bit angry "How can you think about me when I don't even know your name?" Sakura look at Ino and said "My name…. my name is Sora." Naruto kept in mind that name cause he is gonna find her "OK Sora. What do you want?" Sakura laughed again "You see Naruto every single girl in our college got attracted to you. Your Style your sunglasses your uniform! Uff Killer stuff. You know Naruto you are sooo HOT!" By saying this Sakura and Ino got blushed and Sakura continued "And one thing that bothers me is that if you take off that hot uniform of yours what's going to happen to me? So please stay like this OK?" Naruto look out of the window "Next time if you call me again I won't spare you." Sakura also look out of the window "How? You don't even know me properly." "I'm a bodyguard. I will find out." And he cut the line and Sakura went back to get ready.

Karui was sitting in a room while reading a book untile she spot something. She quickly ran to Choji and tells him. The girls came down with Ino said "What's all the chattering about?" Karui pointed to 'him'. Naruto came out, completely change. He wasn't wearing his uniform but wearing a dark black jeans with orange T-shirt and wearing sunglasses with the earphone (You guys know that thing right which most securities wear on their ear) Sakura and Ino blushed of how handsome he was looking.

They went to college. While Naruto left the girls to their classes and went to find Sora. Sakura calls him again. "Where are you Sora?" Naruto said and Sakura replied "Well I'm just near you you go straight and turn left." And he did and saw a lot of group of girls talking in their phones. 'OH MAN!' Naruto thought 'This girl is driving me crazy!'

During library both Ino and Sakura followed Naruto who was searching for that girl. She calls him again "Hello Naruto." She said. Just before he replied, a girl passed by saying 'hello' in her phone and he stop "Hey say 'hello' again?" She said and he left her while saying "Nah it's not you." And he spoke to 'Sora' "Where are you?" He said and she replied "I just passed by when you were disturbing that girl. You know you are looking even more hot and more cool especially in that orange shirt. Why don't you take off that sunglasses. I bet your eyes are lovely just like your smile and your heart." Naruto look around to see her "If you think I'm that lovely wait until we meet face to face." And he was coming towards them. Ino and Sakura hurriedly sat down in their seats and randomly open page and start reading books and Naruto came.

Sakura cover the mic of her mobile and spoke "What's the matter Naruto, it looks like you are looking for someone?" Naruto came close to them and said "Yes infact do you know any girl name 'Sora'?" Ino smiled and she said "Nop we don't know." He said 'Ok' and went. Naruto saw a mirror near him. He went to look at himself. Sakura and Ino quietly look back at him. He first take out his sunglasses, next he start to smile in which Ino said "He's a goner." Sakura replied "Yup he is too goner." He put his sunglasses and went away.

So how was the chapter guys? I know it's really late. I'm even more late than Obito right? I'm really sorry. And what do you think of new Naruto gaiden? I think it sucks a bit. So I'm pretty sure you guys must have enjoyed Sakura's prank on Naruto. Please review. Until Next time, good bye – Cricstar07


	9. Love after many calls

Hey everyone Cricstar07 is back with the latest chapter of _The Bodyguard. _How is everyone doing? I pretty sure all good. So previously Sakura pretended to be 'Sora' and Naruto seems he started to fall in love with the her. Sakura really distract him from his duty. Poor Naruto huh? Alright then, let's see how much I can surprise you guys. Right then let's get going.

P.S. In this chapter there will be less character talks because most events I'm putting on what's happening and skipping few days too.

**_The BodyGuard _**

**Chapter 9 : Love after many calls.**

After many talks Naruto seemed to be out of mind. This time he started to feel different. Now at college Naruto's complete minding over both Sakura and Ino started to fall. He isn't concentrating on both girls properly.

He kept thinking about this girl 'Sora'. Kept wondering what she will look like. Many girls pass by and he stared every single one of them. He now hopes any one of them is her, hoping that she just come to him and tell him it's her.

However he has no clue that it's always been Sakura who distract him from his work. At one stage Sakura calls him again and Naruto surprisingly was in the group of many, many girls who all of them were using their respective phones. "Oh man, how will I find her?"

Another thing happen as Sakura asked him for his sunglasses. "Why?" He question and she replied "Because… because it's too bright here outside." He handed to her but the truth is when she wore it along with Ino and other girlfriends of theirs' started to act like Naruto the way he was walking.

Back home he looked out of window, waiting for Sora to call him while Sakura, Ino, Karui and Choji were in the same room watching television. On T.V phone rang and Naruto hurried picked up his and kept saying 'hello' until Choji said it was from T.V.

He even had an accident on his fingers. He put his fingers on the edge of the car door and was using his phone with his left hand, waiting for her call. Choji didn't know and he smashed the door, causing Naruto's right hand fingers gone.

Back at home, he tried to eat with his left hand but can't. Sakura came and sat beside him but he stood up as bodyguards cannot sit with someone like who is body guarding. But Sakura insist to sit. And amazing thing happen to him "Open your mouth, Naruto." Naruto can't believe it; Sakura is going to feed him. "But Ma'am I mean Sakura I just-" She put it on his mouth and spoke "It doesn't matter. You look after me and Ino. So let us look after you Naruto." Naruto couldn't believe it. Yes, he guards both of them day and night so he should let them allow looking after him too. 'Dammit, I shouldn't said that Bodyguards can't be friends.' He remembers when Ino said about Bodyguard being friends. 'Sakura is an angel' He thought. But not for long, as he was sitting outside the balcony and carrying books then Sakura calls him, and he tried to reach his phone but when he did she cut it. And he waited the whole evening.

Few days after, he was lying on a soft, cool grass, thinking about Sora. He was finally talking to her peacefully. Sakura as Sora was talking. She loved the way he talks. Naruto even hit his head on a wall while talking to her with his head down.

Today Naruto was going to college and this time he put his head phones on and start listening songs, one of his favorite and start imagining him dancing with Sora.

I must be crazy now  
Maybe I dream too much  
But when I think of you  
I long to feel your touch

To whisper in your ear  
Words that are old as time  
Words only you would hear  
If only you were mine

I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you  
Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes  
'cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do  
And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side

I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time

So today, I finally find the courage deep inside  
Just to walk right up to your door  
But my body can't move when I finally get to it  
Just like a thousand times before

Then without a word he handed me this letter  
Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said

I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time

Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah  
And maybe I, I need a little care  
And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you  
Oh you need somebody just to hold you  
If you do, just reach out and I'll be there

I love you, please say  
You love me too  
Please say you love me too  
Till the end of time  
These three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together

Oh, I love you  
Please say you love me too  
Please please  
Say you love me too  
Till the end of time  
My baby  
Together, together, forever  
Till the end of time  
I love you  
I will be your light  
Shining bright  
Shining through your eyes  
My baby

"Naruto…NARUTO!" He woke up after a beautiful dream of him and Sora. They arrived at college. "Don't you want to come with us?" Ino questioned. Naruto got up and replied "Yes yes. I'm sorry I didn't sleep well last night." Both girls said together "Are you having fever?" Then Ino said "If you have then you should stayed at home." Naruto stood up and wear his sunglasses "No. Duty comes first." And he walked away with them.

Back home at night, only Choji and Naruto were in the living room. Choji was worried about Naruto "Hey man, there is something I want to ask you about." Naruto replied "Go ahead." He went to sit with him and seriously talked "What's the matter with you Naruto? At first ever since this Sora called you, you kept saying 'I'll kill you don't talk to me again'. And now for the past few weeks you are talking to her like a friend. What's going on?" Naruto looking outside the window and replied. "Choji, I think I'm in love with her." Choji was stunned "What?" Naruto said it again "You heard me, I'm in love with Sora."

There you have it guys. Impressed? I hope you guys are and also I add my first ever song in my story. The song is called "I love you" by Wright. Also I hope you enjoy Naruto's problems created by Sakura or should I say Sora. It's getting better right? Please review. Until next time, Ciao- Cricstar07


	10. Runaway with me

Hey everyone Cricstar07 is back with the latest chapter of _The Bodyguard. _So the last chapter was amazing huh? Uzumaki confesses his love for Sora. Too bad he did not know its Sakura. Well then back to chapter 10. Enjoy

**_The BodyGuard _**

**Chapter 10: Runaway with me**

Sakura excitedly came to Naruto "Naruto! Hey listen. Today we are going to the party so you are coming with us ok?" Naruto stared and then decided "Sorry Sakura but I can't." Ino came behind "Please Naruto please." Naruto yet again decide not to go "No girls I can't." "Why not?" Sakura said it from behind. Naruto stared both of them "Because …..umm….because I have lot of work to do. Ya know Bodyguard stuff. Sorry."

Both of the girls went back to her room. Ino start "Aww man, he is invited to a party and he is not coming. What's wrong with him?" Sakura stood up "I know what's wrong." She took out her phone "You know Forehead you and Naruto are getting along pretty well. It's like he and you….."

"No Ino" Sakura cut her "It's nothing like that. He is completely distract from Sora." Ino smile and add "Who is Sakura Haruno." Both of them sign "Ok" Sakura said "I'm going to call him and make him come to the party."

Naruto was just walking around probably waiting for Sora's call and she did "Hey Sora I was just waiting for your call." Sakura was stunned 'So he was. Wow Naruto you are really goner.' She thought "Morning sweety. How is everything."

"All great. So um what's up?" Sakura replied with a grin "Oh nothing just tonight I'm going to the party you know… College party." Naruto dropped his jaw "College…party?" Sakura smiled, she knew that he will come for sure. "Yup college party. I'll be waiting for you. You better be there. Bye." She disconnects. At night both Ino and Sakura came down stairs and surprisingly saw Naruto was ready asa well. Sakura make her move "We thought you weren't going. What's the catch." Naruto gulped "No no no catch at all. You see it's just that it's night time and my job is being guarding you. So uh can I?" Both Ino and Sakura stared each other with a smiled.

At the College, 11:00 pm

The music was loud, the colleagues were dancing, everybody were having fun. Only that once again Naruto was finding Sora. Sakura knew he was finding 'her' so she went to one separate room and call him. Naruto answer "Hey where are you?" She answered "Just around. What are you doing?" Naruto replied "Finding you and doing my duty as well." She replied "Oh Naruto you became a watch dog for Sakura. Let me tell you one thing, leave her. She did only one thing amazing in her life by taking you as her bodyguard." Naruto got bit disappointed "Sora please don't talk about her like that OK." She smiled "You know she is just a crazy girl who have money and stuff, just a show off." He replied "Show off? She have no idea how her life is in danger." Sakura puff "Yeah right. I mean come on what bad can happen?"

Just than few henchmen came and start searching for Sakura. Naruto realized her life is in danger "Sora, disconnect the phone now don't ask me why because Sakura is in trouble." Sakura got alerted, she end the call and start looking around. She saw Naruto and one of the goon. She came towards him but one of the henchmen got her, start firing and shouts "EVERYNODY OUT!" And the action begins. Sakura was struggling but manage to save herself after people were getting out. More than ten henchmen came and started to fight. Naruto had to do what he had to. He beats them up by using some party stuff. He takes his own gun and start firing and he takes a chair as his shield. The fight didn't last long. He beat the final one up.

Sakura calls Naruto again "Naruto? Look I'm sorry about earlier about Sakura." Naruto smiled "Sora it's not your fault. I'm sorry too. So you are not say any bad name on Sakura?" Sakura had a tear "No and Naruto one more thing….. I LOVE YOU… I LOVE YOU NARUTO." Sakura realized her feelings for him and Naruto smiled. The moment Naruto started to look back, Sakura hid her phone but his smiled disappeared. Sakura thought he caught her, he realized it was her. He came to her and hugs her. Sakura couldn't believe it but much to her disappointment he protected her because someone tried to kill her from behind. Naruto grabbed him and break his neck and said "Just do me a favor, that never do one." Sakura stared at him and look at her back and said "Listen Sakura, it's a good thing I came. And right now you better go home and as for Ino….." He realized Ino was missing "INO WHERE ARE YOU?" and went to find her. Sakura kept stare at Naruto and she was sad and happy at the same time that he didn't found out 'Sora' was actually her. But her feelings towards him were strong. She started to cry.

Naruto along with Tsunade, Iruka and Kizashi were at one meeting about last night's incident. "Naruto, my boy, who told you to take Sakura and Ino to that party? If she refuse you than you could have call me at least." Kizashi started and he replied "But sir he friends and…." Iruka cut him "Oh no. Listen young man. I have respects for you but he is father and as soon as he found out that she was in danger, he had to come." Tsunade started too "Look Iruka as long as Naruto is with them no need to be worry about." Kizashi shout "NO. Look I am a father and I'm worried but that doesn't mean I lost faith in Naruto. I know he can protect them but Naruto, this should not happen again. Ok?" Naruto look down "Yes sir."

Somewhere in dark alley, there were meeting as well. A dark figure came out from a car. He have long hair, bit thin and skin colour was bit blue. It was Orochimaru. He came to the grave of Kabuto, whom Naruto recently killed him at the party. He was the gang's vice leader. Orochimaru was angry "I can't believe he is dead. He was like a brother to me. NNOW WHO WILL I SHOUT AT?" They stared at him. Zabuza was there as well. "WHO IS THIS BODYGUARD?" The snake shout and Zabuza replied "Remember when Tobi was killed? He was killed by Minato, Kizashi's former Bodyguard. The one who had car crashed and he died? It's his son Naruto Uzumaki." Orochimaru growled "I want him dead."

On morning, Sakura was watching Naruto's over and over again. Ino walked in and said "How long will you keep doing this huh?" Sakura quietly stood up and went to her room with Ino following her. "Answer me Sakura. Why?" Sakura decide to tell her "I love him, Ino." Ino stood shocked "You have any idea what are you saying? He is our bodyguard and what happens when your father will find out? This is wrong." Sakura stared at him "What's wrong loving someone?" Ino replied "This that lying is wrong, betraying is wrong, playing someone's feeling is definitely wrong and loving like this is wrong too." Sakura replied "But it's true love for me and he admits that he loves me." Ino replied harshly this time "He doesn't love you. He loves Sora." Sakura stared at her "I wish I was Sora." Ino was angry "Then go, go and tell him that you are Sora. He will be hurt when he will losses Sora but the worst is when he will find out Sora is you." Both girls sat down on their bed with Ino continuing " Look Sakura, Naruto respects your father and he will never break his faith in him. If he finds out that Sora is you, he will hand you to your father as he will not hold the pain. The faster you finish this game, the less pain you will have."

Choji and Naruto were having a drink. Those two have become greater friends than ever. Sakura stared at Naruto and decides to call him. "Hey Naruto uh listen can you come and meet me on Friday?" Naruto stood up "On Friday? Sure I'll be there. Bye" He cuts and Choji ask him "Sora wants to meet you?"

"yup" Choji replied "Then you should have taken a permission first." Oh yeah, Naruto forgot. He directly went to Sakura and Ino's room where both of them were studying. Naruto came knocking "Sakura is there any event on Friday?" She shooked her head and said "Why?" He replied "I want to meet the doctor. Can I?" Ino stared and Sakura replied "OK."

On Sunday Naruto was getting ready when both Sakura and Ino came "Hey Naruto please come with us, we need to go get some books." Naruto looked at them "But today is Sunday." She replied "Oh right today you need to go to the doctor. Don't worry we'll wait outside." Ino replied "I'm not going anywhere. I'm bit tired today." Sakura replied "Ok then I'll wait outside." Naruto stopped her "No uh he will meet me outside?" Sakura and Ino lifted their eyebrow "Outside?" Sakura said "What kind of the doctor is he? You know Naruto did people say you are a bad liar. What's going on?" Naruto said the truth "I'm going to meet my …. Girlfriend." Ino was like Oooo and Sakura replied "Girlfriend? You love her don't you?" He replied yes and she continue "Have you ever seen her?" He replied no and she replied "What? You never seen her and you love her so much?And if you don't like her by her look?" Naruto replied "I love her from heart not from face." Sakura kept quiet and Naruto went back getting ready.

Both Sakura and Naruto were at a park. It was quiet. Naruto was nervous. "What's the matter?" He replied "It's going to be my first time face to face so I'm nervous." Sakura smiled "You know, today you need a bodyguard. Do one thing I'll pretend that I'm her and say everything to me." Naruto replied "How I mean you and her are just…." Sakura cuts him "What's the problem? Please Naruto It's just us. Try. I won't mind." He puts his hands to her shoulders and couldn't say much. "Hey idiot. Put your eyes into my eyes and say it." And he tried "Ok here I go. Um hi Sora and uh…Ok listen about that party night when you admit it, I LOVE YOU SORA I….I Love you." With that Sakura started to had tears but she cut it and said "You will do find. I'll do one thing I'll go and hide and watch OK?" Naruto nodded and she left.

When she hid herself she let all the emotions go. 'Ino was right' she thought to herself 'I wish I was the real Sora'. She look at Naruto who was waiting for Sora. She took out her phone and called him with Naruto answered happily "Hey Sora, where are you? I've been waiting for you." She wiped her tears, cleaned her throat and answers "How could you? I saw everything what you were doing with Sakura." Naruto was confused "What are you saying?" She shout "That you love her don't you huh. I don't want to see you in fact I won't call you again." She put her phone down. Naruto was confused, 'What happen' he thought and he suddenly got a tear. He came to Sakura and she knew what happen but asks "What happen Naruto? Did you meet her?" Naruto answered it sadly "She said she don't what to see me. But one thing I know that she will call me. She will DEFINITELY call me." With that saying he went and Sakura stared at him and again got tears in her eyes.

Few days past well but not for both Sakura and Naruto. Both thought deeply about each other except that Naruto thought about Sora. One day Sakura decided to call him again but only after Ino went away. "Hello Sora? I knew, I knew you will call me again." Naruto was so happy so as well Sakura and told him what she thought. "I'm sorry Naruto about what happen few days ago." Naruto smiled "It's Ok Sora." Sakura spoke up after taking a big sigh. "What I'm about to tell you please just listen. Runaway with me." Not only Naruto was shock but behind Kurai listened and went away and then Ino came and listen to that as well.

"I think we should get married as soon as possible. Meet me at the train station." Naruto thought then decided "I can't. Right now the most important thing is that Sakura's life is in danger and I can't do it." Sakura was shocked "Not even me. Naruto even not I will still wait for you at the station." And she cut the line. Ino realized that how much she loves Naruto. She consoles her best friend "Sakura now I realized that how much you love him. I know I've been not a good friend lately but ….. Go, go and runaway with him. I'll handle everything." Sakura cried and hugged her best friend.

Meanwhile Kurai called Kizashi, who, surprisingly was in that city. "WHAT?! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE. As far as I know there is no way he can she and he can't do this." Kurai replied "It's true sir. I heard with my own ears." Kizashi was really angry "Naruto cannot betray us. Iruka take out the car."

Sakura took a step out of her home and suddenly she was kidnap and Naruto heard her scream "NARUTO!" He ran and ran until Orochimaru stop at that place where he wanted him to. "SAKURA!" He shouts. Slowly she came out from a dark place but hold by Zabuza. Then came Orochimaru "Pleasure to meet the son of the former Bodyguard." Naruto growl "Let her go." Orochimaru smiled "Fight us first." Naruto suddenly fire at Zabuza and Sakura was released "Run and hide." He shout to her. And he start fighting. Zabuza first start attacking him and he was on ground. He got up and give a big kick right on the money (LOL). He was gone as he shot him dead. Now was left Orochimaru who came with Sakura. He was teasing him by touching her. "If you do anything to her…." And he did then Naruto beat him up. He carried Sakura, hid her and went to Orochimaru. Angry, he fought his henchmen and beat that snake up. He shot him with his gun and killed him by taking the broken pieces of the glass that was shattered during the fight.

Naruto came running along carrying Sakura. But got shot from someone. It was Kizashi who shot him on his shoulders. "How could you?" Kizashi said. He was with both Iruka and one of his guys. Iruka looked said. He knew there must be a reason behind him. "No this is not what you think." Naruto replied but Kizashi aimed him "I never thought you could do this but you just betrayed me no, you betrayed your family. I'LL KILL YOU." He was going to shoot him but his own daughter stop him "No dad, he didn't. He wasn't doing this but he saved me from Orochimaru."

By hearing the snake's name, Kizashi lowered his gun "Orochimaru?" He knew he is really dangerous. "Yes dad him. He killed him and that Zabuzu whatever his name his. He saved me. There is someone waiting for him at the station. Please let him go." Kizashi look at Naruto "Is this true?" Naruto replied "Yes sir and there is someone waiting for me. Please let me go and meet her." Kizashi thought and decided "Go, you are free to go." Naruto was happy and said "Thank you" And he ran to find Sora.

So how was this guys. Pretty sweet huh? What do you think of this chapter? So only 2-3 more chapters and this story comes to an end. I'm really happy with this chapter. Also I was going to publish this on August 7 but that day was my birthday and now I'm 17. Also this chapter is the longest chapter so far with more than 2700 words, beating the chapter 'Problems and confusions' of 'What have I done?!'.So until next time, Goodbye and don't forget to review- Cricstar07


	11. Truth

Hey guys Cricstar07 is back and I have decided that this will be the final chapter of the story 'The BodyGuard'. So far so good for this story the way it went and I'm proud of it. Nothing much to say so let's get going.

A/N: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it. All rights belong to its creater Mashashi Kishimoto.

**_The BodyGuard_**

**Chapter 11 : Truth**

'So that was the story of how things went for now. As you can see the next thing that happens…..' Knock knock. "Come in" Said the young boy to his father after he hid the diary. "What are you doing my son? Ever since we sit on a train you did nothing but stayed at here. Why?" The man ask and the boy replied "I didn't feel to come out. That's why I satyed." The man smiled "Ok I just came here to inform you that we are approaching. So get ready." "Sure" was the reply from the boy.

The man was none other than Naruto, now 25 and the young boy was his son whose name was Orenji. 5 years passed since the incident of Orochimaru. Naruto was coming back to Konoha to meet the old Kizashi, whose health wasn't very good at the time so he decided to visit him.

"Naruto welcome, welcome" Iruka was there to received them. He was really happy to see Naruto again after 5 years. "And this must be the young gun, Orenji? How are you my boy?" The young boy smiled as he laughed a bit "I'm really good. Nice to meet you." Naruto look at both of them and said "Shall we?"

All of them went to the Kizashi's mansion. By the time they reached there, both Naruto and Orenji were happy to see them. "Naruto, welcome back my boy. How are you?" Naruto came close and sat beside him "I'm really good. How are you feeling now?" "I'm just feeling bit sick these days." Iruka laughed from behind and said "Just bit? He his hitting his head over and over. He is sick alright." Naruto stared at Kizashi who stared at Iruka. "Well h is right. I'm not feeling all that well." Naruto stood up and said "Allow to meet my son, Orenji. The one who I told you about. Orenji come here." He calls out the boy who enters the room and Kizashi was smiling. Orange hair with blue eyes such a lovely looking boy. He was bit confused with the orange hair but then he thought that Naruto's mother Kushina had Red and when you mix Red and Yellow you get orange.

"Orenji, It's really nice to meet you. Do you know how I am?" "Yes your Kizashi. It's nice to meet you too." Kizashi then ask Naruto "How is your mother?" Naruto remembered her as she told him to say for her "Yes she is fine. She was saying hi." Kizashi also remembered another thing. "Naruto I want you to meet someone." He look up at him and Kizashi call out a name "Sakura." Naruto face turn towards a person who was coming from a room. That same old face, that same old pink hair except that it grow long and that same old eyes, those lovely sea green eyes. Sakura look at Naruto as she saw the same except that he was taller. She was happy and sad to meet him at the same time.

Naruto spoke up "It's been 5 years isn't it? It's really lovely to see you again." Sakura replied "Yes it is. It's nice to see you again. How are you?" "I'm fine." Sakura was smiling and suddenly she saw the boy who was wearing a band on his left wrist. She remember that band and ask him "You must be Orenji, how are you?" Orenji couldn't believe it. It was her. "I'm fine." Naruto remembered one thing "Hey Sakura weren't you were supposed to get married?" Everyone look down and Iruka replied "Sakura cuts down the proposal. She didn't want to get married due to reasons." Naruto stared at her who was looking on the floor and decided to keep quite.

Night falls as everybody went for sleep but Orenji didn't as he continues to read the diary. It says 'But the truth behind all this happen that way:'

Flashback

"Orochimaru?" He knew he is really dangerous. "Yes dad him. He killed him and that Zabuzu whatever his name his. Naruto saved me and there is someone waiting for him at the station. Please let him go." Kizashi look at Naruto "Is this true?" Naruto replied "Yes sir and there is someone waiting for me. Please let me go and meet her." Kizashi thought and decided "Go, you are free to go." Naruto was happy and said "Thank you" And he ran to find Sora.

One of Kizashi's man was new and he ask "Sir what do you think? Is he telling the truth?" Kizashi look at him and said "If there is really someone for him then I'll let him go for sure." The moment he said this Sakura smile "But is there is no one then…." The man took out his gun and said "Yes sir." And he was off. Sakura understood this and ran home and called Ino. "Ino please listen to me. Dad has sent someone to spy at Naruto that if there is no girl at the station then he will shoot him." Ino was shocked to hear that "Is he serious?" Sakura replied "Yes. Please Ino I cannot go to him. You go to Naruto, find him and tell him everything. Tell him the truth and I'll call you." Ino got up "OK" and she ran.

At the station Naruto saw lot of girls but none of them were Sora. Night came and he was sitting alone as the last train started to depart. He was on it. Then suddenly Ino came running towards him and caught on. She was scared of what Naruto will think of him but she was surprised of what he said "Ino, I can't believe it was you all along. You could have said something… Sora." Naruto was really happy and hug Ino and she hug him back. The man saw them but did not recognize Ino and he called Kizashi saying that he was telling the truth. Ino took out her phone and thought about Naruto and Sakura but she threw her phone away. Months later Ino was writing a diary with a baby besides her with her final words;  
'This is all the truth my dear. I did that thing with my best friend that not even an enemy would do with her enemy. My dear please forgive me. Your father did not know this and I don't want him to break his heart so when you finish reading this, throw it away. I love you all.'

These final words brought tear in Orenji's eyes and he slowly closed the diary. Someone knocked at the door and he hid the diary under his pillow, wiped off his tears and he called "Come in." It was Sakura. She said "You're still awake?" Orenji replied slowly "I didn't feel to sleep." Sakura saw the sadness in him and she figure it out he cried "You were crying, right?" Orenji widened his eyes "No I wasn't." But Sakura laughed because she remember how bad liar Naruto was "Did any one told you that how bad liar you are? Your father couldn't lie properly to me as well." Orenji look down and Sakura saw that band "That band belongs to your mother, right?" Orenji said yes which she happily replied "I gift her on her birthday." Orenji look at her "Are you mad at her?" Sakura knew what he was talking about so she replied "Yes because she didn't told me. But I forgive her. You just cannot hate a person forever right? You missed her don't you?" "Yeah" Sakura leaned down and kissed him on the boy's forehead and said "Good night. Sleep well." And she left with him smiling at her.

Lovely Morning came as Naruto and Orenji were ready to leave. Kizashi, Iruka and Sakura were all there. Kizashi was the one who start the conversation "I wish you could stay a little longer but I know how much you have work (Looks at Orenji) I'm really glad I met this young master. Good luck in the future my boy." Orenji replied with a smile "It was really nice to meet you, too. Thank you."

Naruto step forward "It was nice to see you again sir. Next time when I'll be on vacation I'll not only bring him but mom as well. Let's go Orenji." But orenji step towards Sakura who said "Good bye Orenji. Come back hurry OK so we can play together." But Orenji's reply shut everyone's smile "We still can play together." Sakura's face was like how but was shock when he said this "Will you please come with me as my mother?"

"ORENJI!" Naruto shouted on the boy as he grabbed him but he was quick and ran out of the house and sit on the car. Naruto and Sakura look at each other for a while but he turn his head towards Kizashi and quickly apologies "I'm really sorry for his behavior sir. He **never** behaved like this before. Please forgive him." He was about to go but Kizashi's words not only shock him but his daughter as well "Actually Naruto, He said what I wanted to say. But I didn't got to say it. So… will you please accept my daughter as yours?" Sakura was having mixed feelings about this. But later she accepts.

At the station Iruka dropped them off as the train was about to leave in a minute. Naruto and Sakura got on together but Orenji didn't "Where did he go?" Said Sakura. Orenji was, however, dumping that diary at the garbage bin. As soon as he left, it falls down. Naruto suddenly appear and ask his son "Where did you go?" Orenji replied "To lavatory." Naruto smiled "But there are lavatories in train, right?" Orenji was on the train but Naruto saw that diary and he knew it was his but never got a chance to read it because Orenji hides the diary such a way that his own father couldn't find and read. But Naruto thought he dropped it but decided to read it when he got on.

The moment he started to read he was shock. Every single page he read. When he was done reading he put it inside **his** bag and looks out through the window and thought about his past. Both Sakura and Orenji were in the room when Sakura's phone rings, showing that old number of Naruto when he was her bodyguard. She answers and the replied "Bodyguard Naruto Uzumaki reporting for duty." Sakura was shock but smiled as she got up, open the room's door and saw him, waiting for her. She thought he would be mad but he opens his arms and she understood. She ran towards him as both of them reunited with Orenji watching them secretly

Months later a new baby boy was born as Sakura and Naruto were having a fight what to name the boy. But Orenji came and said "How about Shinachiku?" Both of them stared him and agreed. Orenji was happy that they reunited but didn't expect this behavior from his parents. But he was happy because this is what Ino wanted. "Thank you, mom." He said as he look up the sky.

_THE END_

There it is guys my story is done. Wow I can't believe it. It is actually finished. My first story is done meaning now I can completely concentrate on 'What have I done?!'

You know what I'm really happy that it's done. I know it's not interesting or that much amazing but I'm really happy I wrote it.

The train part in this story, I mentioned those trains that have private rooms for passengers if any of you are confused. If any confusions you feel, feel free me for PM or you can review at the Review box.

Guys I'm so happy I finished this I just don't know what to say more. Thank you to all readers who read this.

**CAST :**

· Naruto Uzumaki

· Sakura Haruno, Sora

· Ino yamamaka

· Kizashi Haruno

· Orochimaru

· Zabuza

· Iruka

· Choji

· Kurai

· Orenji Uzumaki

· Mebuki Haruno

· Kabuto

· Tsunade Senju

· Kohonamaru

· Kakashi Hatake

· Shizune (cameo)

· Kushina Uzumaki (cameo)

· Jiraiya (cameo)

· Garaa (cameo)

· Mei (cameo)

· Onoki (cameo)

· Killer B (cameo)

· Udon

· Moegi

· Sasuke Uchiha (cameo)

· Karin Uzumaki (cameo)

· Shikamaru Nara (cameo)

· Temari (cameo)

· Neji Hyuga (cameo)

· Hinata Hyuga (cameo)

· Rock Lee (cameo)

· Tenten (cameo)

· Asuma (cameo)

· Kurenai (cameo)

· Might Guy (cameo)

· Ibiki (cameo)

· Yamoto (cameo)

· Minato Namikaze (mentioned)

· Asuma and Kurenai's daughter (mentioned)

· Hiruzen Satrobi (mentioned)

· Shinachiku (name only mentioned)

· Kizashi's men and Orochimaru's men (all cameos)

Well there you have it guys. And Once again a big, big thanks to all the readers who spare their time reading this story. I hope to see you in 'What have I done?!'. Good Bye!

**_Cricstar07_**


End file.
